This new rabbiteye blueberry variety was selected from a population of seedlings derived from crossing the blueberry varieties ‘Centurion’ (not patented) and ‘Rahi’ (not patented). The new variety was selected in February 2000 from among plants located on land at Ruakura, Hamilton, New Zealand, and was originally assigned the breeder code, F107. The new variety has since been named ‘Ocean Blue’.